


Mercury

by diaphanousTerror



Series: Universe's Defenders [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Blood and Violence, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Electrocution, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Karkat Needs a Hug, LOTS OF WAAAAR, M/M, Multi, POV Second Person, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Team, Purring Trolls (Homestuck), Rebellionstuck, SOOOO MUCH SPACE, Sickfic, Space Battles, Team Bonding, Team as Family, War, Whump, all of each other, all of the original ocs are just villains, this is gonna get dark bc thats how vld is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaphanousTerror/pseuds/diaphanousTerror
Summary: When 12 trolls are propelled into space to fight against their own empire, what comes next? Absolute shenanigans, that's what.[Aka the VLD au for Homestuck; most information is in the first chapter, specifically of the changes. There's a lot of them; don't worry.]
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor, Gamzee Makara/Karkat Vantas, Nepeta Leijon/Equius Zahhak, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Series: Universe's Defenders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674361
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Mercury

Because of how messy VLD truly was, there are going to be some _major_ changes, mostly to balance all of the characters - some things more complex, others more simple. Just be prepared for something at least a _little_ better, I suppose.

Here are the most important changes;

  * Instead of 5 lions, there's going to be 12 - one for each of the trolls, because they're going to be paladins. Because of this, Voltron is not something "literal," it's more of something metaphorical. The lions weren't _built_ to merge into the giant robot, and more literally they will not be able to do it. The bond with the lions are a lot more put in focus. 
    * Furthermore, instead of colors, the lions are named after the 12 aspects (Lion of Rage, Lion of Life, Lion of Hope, etc. They're just called "Hope" or "Doom" or "Rage" for example for short. The lions in a way will even be more clearly characterized.)
  * The 4 beta humans are the last survivors of humankind, and they went to war against the empire 10,000 years per usual instead of alteans - they're actually the heirs for Prospit and Derse, two separate kingdoms who were forced to unite against the empire, but fell and left their princes/princesses in pods for all that time on Arus, one of the only untouched planets. There's going to be a lot more on it later.
  * The first story (Mercury, this one) will belinear to the first season with a few changes and a LOT more character development. After the second story, things are going to diverge a **LOT** , because the original show that VLD is... yeah. Don't worry, there isn't going to be any lion swaps; there's actually going to be a lot of changes after s2.
  * Every chapter is an episode. So, yes, it'll take a while to update. Chapters are going to be long.



Anyways, blam. Be prepared for the chaos, boys.

\----- Bitchtits Writer(s)


End file.
